The present invention relates to hydraulic assemblies, and, more particularly, to hydraulic assemblies for supplying a pressure medium, especially oil, to a consumer.
Hydraulic assemblies of this type are known, which include a hydraulic pump, an electric motor, and a pressure medium container which is used as a pressure medium reservoir and as storage space for the electric motor. Installation space and noise are advantageously reduced as a result. By operating the electric motor in the pressure medium, the heat budget is regulated in a simple manner and the noise situation is improved further. Oil-immersed motors are normally used, although they result in splash losses. By storing pressure medium, the pressure medium container compensates for an “oscillating volume” which is produced via different quantities of pressure medium being present in a hydraulic system, and which results in different levels of oil in the pressure medium container. As a result, sufficient cooling of the electric motor is not always ensured.